


Daddy's Little Girl

by ShannonRona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Pepperony - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonRona/pseuds/ShannonRona
Summary: Inspired by a piece of fan art (artist unknown) that is being shared around on Twitter recently. Just some Pepperony / Tony Stark as a father fluff to cure your Infinity War broken hearts.





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. All belong to Marvel.

A heavy sigh left Pepper's lungs as she entered the compound, welcomed by Friday, per usual. Her shoulders ached and her feet hurt, until she kicked off her heels and made her way to the hallway leading toward the elevator, which she took a floor up to her - their - bedroom. It had been a long day. Lots of meetings, lots of dramatic accusations against the Avengers. Lots of requests for Iron Man or Captain America or War Machine that would probably never be RSVP'd to. Going back to work hadn't been easy for her, and she didn't anticipate it draining her so much. Then, she'd come back to the facility and do it all over again at home.

"Tony?" she called when she approached, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

No answer.

"I'm home," she added, hesitantly. "You guys here?"

Still nothing.

When she pushed through the bedroom door, the room was empty, which made her panic a little as her heart rate picked up. She was still super protective and worried and she wasn't going to lie; she was starting to get clingy to the point of calling to check in every hour from the Stark Industries building in Manhattan. This bothered her.

"Friday, where's Mr Stark?" she asked rather urgently.

"He is currently in the lab assisting Dr Banner, Mrs Stark," the female voice answered politely.

"Thank you..."

Pepper found her feet leading her to the elevator down the hall, focused on telling herself that she's just over reacting and everything is fine. She can't panic again and take it out on Tony without checking, first...

When the doors dinged open, she passed a few staff before making it to the familiar double doors of the space Tony designated for the science buddies. He hadn't used it much recently, but it was understandable...they were both far too busy to have much spare time. Hell, if it were up to her, she'd come home and crawl right into bed after a normal workday...but being CEO never allowed that.

"Tony?" she called again after punching in her key code to the access doors. "Tony, I know you said not to worry, but our room is empty, and-"

The doors silenced her when they opened and she saw the two men invested in whatever project they were working on now, Banner hunched over a work desk, and Stark holding blueprints up to inspect them in the far corner. Her heart melted when her eyes fell on him; over his shoulder was the familiar, tiny face that made her smile with relief.

"I'm home..." she said softly, stepping in and approaching her husband.

"Hi, Pepper," Bruce greeted politely, looking up at her over his glasses as he fidgeted in his white lab coat.

She smiled his direction on her way past, smiling warmly. "Hi, Bruce."

Tony didn't turn to greet her just yet; he mumbled a hi, then added some things to the digitized version of the blueprint when he dropped the paper sheets. She didn't care; the sight was wringing her heart. He was certainly something else at times...and moments like these, which she never dreamed in her entire life would happen, made her love him even more than she already did.

As he shifted, she could see his defined shoulder muscles under his tight shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, as they usually were when he was working, but her favorite part; Morgan's sleeping face, rested over his shoulder, and her small hand clinging to the soft hair on the nape of his neck. It was manly, cute, and admittedly, a bit sexy - fatherhood suited him well, when he wore the cape.

She let her shoulders drop as she tilted her head, lips lifting in a tight smile as she looked at him with tired eyes. Had you asked her if she'd ever see Tony Stark holding their daughter as he worked on something that wasn't a suit that would get him blown up, she would've said no. But Tony Stark wasn't the same man anymore. Things changed. The world changed. He changed, and he was never further from the drunk playboy she first started working for.

"You're staring," he mused, finally turning to face her as he closed the files and pushed his bold framed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Pepper blushed, clearing her mind of every thought running through it. "Morgan wasn't in her crib, and..." she trailed off, realizing she was admitting to panicking.

But Tony didn't get frustrated or upset; he only chuckled and stepped toward her, wrapping his free arm around her as he pulled her in to kiss her forehead, Morgan settled safely against both of them as she stretched and repositioned her sleeping body against her dad.

"Pep, it's all good," he spoke softly, not wanting to wake their daughter. "Platypus couldn't babysit and gold ol' Brucey here needed my help, so-"

"So you brought her with you?"

His brow twitched as he realized she was about to snap at him. "I was just working on papers...all perfectly safe and baby proof, and she's been on my arm all afternoon, I swear."

She surprised him, though, reaching out to pat Morgan's hair gently as she nuzzled into Tony's neck. Her smile regained claim of her face and she looked up into his eyes, her blue ones shining with care, just like they had the first time he admitted he even wanted kids. She pulled off his dark glasses, making him close his eyes momentarily, until she pocketed them in her blouse.

"I'm glad you're spending time with her," she whispered, leaning up to kiss him gently. "Toddlers look good on you."

He smirked, grabbing her lips in another soft kiss before he answered. "You know what else looks good on me?"

She rolled her eyes, leaning in to kiss the top of Morgan's head as she ran her hand up Tony's chest. "Later," she suggested, not saying no, which thrilled him. "Was she good?"

He moved to get a better hold on Morgan, letting her stay asleep in his arms. "A little cranky when we came down, but she's been out like a light since."

"She's gonna get off her sleep schedule," Pepper frowned. Then, she ran her hand through Tony's short, yet fluffy hair and paused. "I'm exhausted, maybe we can save date night for this weekend?" she asked as he stifled his own yawn.

"I'm not opposed..."

"Let's get her to bed, then," Potts decided. "And then you can join me in the shower," she teased, smirking her own half smile.

Pepper watched as Tony's dark eyes lightened with excitement as he nodded, grabbing her hand and dragging her giggling self to the elevator. "See ya in the morning, Bruce!"

Pepper dismissed herself to the kitchen before Tony took the last ride up to their room, wanting to grab some water and a small snack before passing out for the night. She tiredly went to join her husband and daughter in their living space, anticipating an easy put down for Morgan and some fun with Tony for the first time in a while, but she opened the door to yet another surprising sight...Tony lying on the bed with his legs crossed, Morgan cuddled on his chest with her thumb in her mouth. They were both knocked out, Stark snoring lightly as both arms held Morgan against him. Babysitting must have really took the energy out of him.

She smiled warmly, sighing as she realized there'd be nothing but sleep tonight, but welcomed it. She lifted Morgan from his arms, receiving a small groan from Tony as he protested, but eventually he gave in and she put their small child into her crib, thankful she was too tired to cry or throw a tantrum for once.

"I love you, pretty girl," Pepper sang lightly, grazing her lips over her daughter's eyelids before laying her down on her back. "They might think your mommy's in charge, but you're really daddy's little girl, aren't you?"

She smiled warmly down at the toddler in her crib, then wished her goodnight and wandered into their closet to change into one of Tony's band shirts, stepping out of her blouse and skirt and letting her hair down. She joined her husband in bed, slipping a blanket over the both of them, then asked Friday to turn out the lights as she layed comfortably on her side, facing the crib.

She didn't have to wait long until she felt Tony's familiar strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back against his chest as he pressed his nose into her neck, kissing her lightly, though probably still half asleep. Pepper closed her eyes, content, and grabbed one of his hands, holding it in her own.

"That little girl is wrapped around your finger, you know," she mumbled sleepily.

He grinned against her skin, giving her chills, and the murmur he replied with was almost incoherent as they settled into sleep.

"I think it's the other way 'round..."


End file.
